Chuñuñu
by Citwhoille
Summary: Et un JOYEUX NANNIVERSAIRE MA BELLE !
1. Chapter 1

**Joyeux anniversaire Chuñuñu !**  
**Finalement, mon idée de départ a changée du tout au tout, laissant la place à une petite histoire inspirée par la route en camping-car (qui fait apparemment ressortir toute l'étrangeté de mon esprit). Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, je suis totalement timbrée, donc... Prépares-toi psychologiquement à ce qui va suivre ! XD**  
**En espérant avoir répondu à tes trois critères (action, humour et une pointe de romantisme) et sachant ton amour de la lecture, j'espère que ce qui va suivre te plaira... Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit tout ça sur un portable dans un camping-car en marche en étant sous l'emprise d'aucune drogue !**

**Et bien entendu, rien de l'univers de la série ne m'appartient, et je ne touche pas un centime sur la totalité de ces OS !**  
**Donc à toi et aux lecteurs de passage, enjoy !**

* * *

Il grimpe aussi vite que le lui permettent ses vêtements de ville peu adaptés à cet exercice. La clé, le mobile du meurtre se trouve juste au-dessus de lui, le narguant par son agilité. Il place ses mains rapidement, escaladant l'arbre avec une attention accrue. Au moindre faux pas, il pourrait ne jamais mettre un point final à cette affaire. Il doit mettre la main sur cette créature. Une branche traître, et son pied glisse. La voix de Watson retentit en contrebas, criant son nom avec appréhension.

Comme si la simple prononciation du mot "Sherlock" allait l'empêcher de tomber. Il se reprend avec agacement, repositionnant son pied de façon plus sûre, puis il continue son ascension. Atteignant la cime de l'arbre, le petit être ne peut plus lui échapper. Il le prend sous le bras, et démarre la descente, plus ardue que ne l'était déjà la montée. Il estime sa hauteur à environ 18 pieds* anglais (il ne se fera jamais au système métrique, il reste avant tout britannique bon sang), alors que son colis forcé se démène comme un beau diable. Sa main et son torse sont lacérés sans merci, tandis qu'il pose un pied après l'autre, se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers le sol.  
Soudain, à presque huit pieds**, il perd l'équilibre, et chute. Le temps semble arrêter sa course, et lors d'une fraction de seconde, il se sent en apesanteur. Puis Newton reprend ses droits, avec en fond le cri de Watson. Encore une fois son nom, et Sherlock a le temps de se sentir exaspéré par la parfaite inutilité du hurlement qui écorche en plus ses oreilles (il est trop jeune pour devenir sourd, merci bien), avant que son dos ne fasse une rencontre fracassante avec le sol. Sonné, il est déjà certain que ses lombaires le feront souffrir au moins le reste de la semaine. Les yeux clos, en attendant que la douleur reflue, il sent un souffle chaud sur sa bouche. Son esprit engourdi imagine déjà différents scénarios, et son cœur s'emballe à l'idée de l'un d'entre eux. Puis ses sensations reviennent, et il entend la voix de Watson derrière lui, alors que des touffes de poil lui chatouillent les mains et les narines. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir Watson à sa gauche, inquiète, lui demander si ça va. Il acquiesce avec agacement et retire le collier du cou du chat qu'il tient entre ses mains. L'opale blanche disparue de la reine Elizabeth II, suspendue au collier, brille de mille feux, éclairée par le soleil printanier. Watson prenant le chat noir radouci dans ses bras, rit devant cette pierre, et Sherlock se fend d'un demi-sourire. Ils repartent alors tous les deux rendre la pierre à son propriétaire tandis que Sherlock échafaude divers plans impliquant lui, un accident fictif, et un sauvetage perpétré par l'ancienne médecin qui pourrait tourner en bouche à bouche des plus intéressants.

* environ 5,5 mètres  
** environ deux mètres


	2. Chapter 2

**Wou, un Sherlock énervé... Ennuis en perspective !**

* * *

Watson est partie pour un rencard ce soir, laissant Sherlock seul au 221B. Jaloux de cet homme qui profite de SA Watson à sa place, il cherche une vengeance qui ne fera certes pas tomber Joan dans ses bras, mais qui aura le mérite de le défouler un peu. Quelque chose qui ferait assez peur à Watson et dont il pourrait en retirer une certaine satisfaction. En réfléchissant, ses yeux tombent sur un traité arboricole qui lui servait autrefois de cachette de drogue, et un plan machiavélique germe dans son esprit. Avec ça, Watson ne le lâchera pas d'une semelle pour au minimum deux semaines. Le plan parfait en poche, Sherlock met son piège en place. Il se prépare le kit du parfait drogué-sniffeur, avant de se mettre en quête de ce qui donnera la frousse de sa vie à Joan. Une poudre blanche dans des lignes, et elle sera certaine qu'il aura replongé. Quand elle s'apercevra qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une expérience sans danger, elle se mettra en colère, mais pour être sûre qu'il n'y a pas de risque accru de rechute, elle surveillera ses moindres faits et gestes dans les prochains jours. Et Sherlock compte bien mettre à profit ces futurs moments d'exclusivité. Fier de son plan infaillible, il fouille la cuisine à la recherche de l'ingrédient principal de sa farce : du sucre. Une boîte transparente sans étiquette dans un tiroir contient une poudre blanche, et Sherlock la sent pour identifier l'élément inconnu. Suite à l'inspiration, sa gorge le brûle, et ses yeux le piquent. Pris d'une grosse quinte de toux, il lance un regard haineux à la boîte. Cadeau de Mycroft sans aucun doute, il s'agit de poivre blanc. Dégouté par l'absurdité d'un tel concept et agacé par son très cher frère, Sherlock abandonne alors son projet initial pour quelque chose qui l'apaisera plus. Quelque chose utilisant du nylon, du poivre blanc et de l'acide. Beaucoup d'acide. Et ainsi, quand Watson rentrera, elle verra avec ébahissement au cœur d'une de ses jupes préférées, une substance blanche brûlée par de l'acide, et un Sherlock au visage fermé lui expliquer qu'il s'agit là d'une expérience scientifique capitale sur les effets psycho-neurologiques, potentiellement bénéfiques pour le moral, de graines de poivre brûlées dans un milieu acide catalysé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hop ! Un troisième ! Le quatrième arrivera... Bientôt !**

* * *

Son cheval lancé au galop, Sherlock sait qu'il tient sa chance. Le voleur a quelques secondes d'avance sur lui, mais Gregson et Marcus l'attendent à bras ouverts avec une brigade au bout de la prairie, aussi, il ne pourra pas passer entre les mailles du filet. Le problème de l'arrestation du malfaiteur allant être résolu d'ici peu, Sherlock peut se concentrer sur son deuxième problème. L'occasion est rêvée, cette fois-ci, Watson lui tombera dans les bras. Ou plutôt, selon son nouveau plan, ça sera l'inverse, mais le résultat sera le même. Watson l'attend à côté des policiers : son stratagème consiste donc à arriver à leur hauteur et, récupérant l'étalon de l'homme fraîchement arrêté, son cheval se cambrerait malencontreusement, et il tomberait dans les bras de Watson. D'accord, on a déjà vu approche plus sexy pour embrasser quelqu'un, mais tant que le plan marche, ça lui  
suffit amplement. Sa carrière de deux mois au cœur d'un cirque roumain itinérant (afin de résoudre le cas d'un tueur en série lanceur de couteaux) lui a appris quelques cascades d'équitation qui vont lui être fort utiles dans les prochaines minutes. Cependant, avant même d'arriver au barrage des policiers, Watson apparaît devant eux, juchée sur un magnifique étalon noir. Cheveux au vent, elle coupe, de façon experte, la route au voleur qui chute de son cheval, et saute agilement au bas du sien pour faire une clé de bras au malfaiteur qui tente de s'enfuir. Alors qu'il ouvre des yeux ronds d'étonnement, le plan de Sherlock part en fumée. Son cheval sentant la soudaine absence de réaction de son cavalier, l'envoie valser au sol d'un coup de croupion. Encore sous le choc de l'apparition de Watson, telle une amazone moderne, Sherlock soupire de déception, se disant que ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il embrasserait sa tendre Joan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finalement, Sherlock est humain... En espérant que ça te plaira ma Chuñuñu ainsi qu'aux lecteurs de passage !**

* * *

Pire que l'ennui. Pire que l'inactivité, que l'absence d'originalité d'un crime. Pire que des meurtriers idiots ou la pénurie de criminels en ville. Pour Sherlock Holmes qui abhorre toutes ces situations, il existe quelque chose de pire encore. La Maladie. Avec un M majuscule. Car un simple rhume peut sembler atrophier ses neurones, ses déductions sont imprécises, et lui qui veut maîtriser tout ce qui l'entoure se retrouve incapable de maîtriser son propre corps. Et en ce jour, ce n'est pas un simple rhume qu'il a, mais une grippe coriace, avec fièvre, tremblements, et tout le toutim. Il a beau crier sur tous les toits que ça va passer, alors merci de le laisser enquêter, personne ne l'autorise à approcher la moindre scène de crime. Et ce n'est certainement pas ces cernes noirs qui vont convaincre qui que ce soit qu'il est en état de coincer ne serait-ce qu'un gamin volant l'épicier du coin.  
Watson lui répète qu'il ne faut pas s'étonner, à espionner un suspect en pleine nuit en décembre, normal qu'il tombe malade. Ses réflexes de médecin prennent le dessus, et elle force un Sherlock tenant à peine sur ses jambes à prendre trois jours de repos complet non négociables. Sherlock peut bien essayer d'arguer tant qu'il veut que son génie va subir des séquelles irréversibles, Joan Watson demeure inflexible.  
Cependant ce que regrette le plus Sherlock, c'est que cette satané grippe débarque la veille de Noël, durant lequel il avait planifié qu'il parviendrait à embrasser Joan, sous une branche de gui providentielle.  
Plus tard, en pleine nuit, à moitié délirant de fièvre, Sherlock perçoit Watson lui éponger le front avec un linge frais. Soudain il se fige au moment où Joan se penche pour embrasser ses lèvres.  
Quand le lendemain, il se réveillera avec une fièvre pratiquement disparue, il s'interrogera sur sa vision nocturne avec un froncement de sourcil. Puis il soupirera, songeant que le baiser de Watson n'était autre que le fruit de son imagination, développée par un désir fiévreux. Et plongé dans ses pensées, il manquera le sourire en coin de sa chère apprentie détective, à l'orée de la porte de sa chambre. Murmurant un "Joyeux Noël Sherlock ", elle regardera une branche de gui posée sur la table de chevet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je dois avouer une chose… Pour cette série d'OS, j'ai toujours trouvé l'inspiration en regardant des arbres ou en pensant à eux. Je suis d'accord, c'est assez inquiétant quant à l'état de ma santé mentale. Cependant, je me suis dit que je me devais de leur rendre hommage dans un nouveau texte !**

**Aussi ma Chuñuñu, tu n'étais pas tombée si loin que ça en me demandant si Sherlock allait devenir fleuriste… ;) Découvre donc ce que je t'ai pondu !**

* * *

Sherlock désespère d'arriver un jour à se déclarer à sa tendre apprentie. Il craint qu'une approche trop franche et directe ne la fasse fuir à jamais loin de lui. Il a bien essayé d'amorcer des baisers "accidentels", mais ils se sont toujours soldés par d'honteux échecs. Tentatives sophistiquées ou trébuchement sur un caillou imaginaire le faisant malencontreusement tomber sur Joan, les seules choses qui en sont ressorties sont une entorse de la cheville gauche et une Watson inquiète de la soudaine perte d'équilibre de son partenaire.  
Aussi, en ce 14 février, jour de Saint Valentin, Sherlock à court d'idée décide d'offrir un bouquet de fleurs anonyme à Joan. Se rendant chez un fleuriste, il cherche le bouquet le plus adapté au tempérament de sa co-équipière. Une vendeuse s'approche de lui, sourire aux lèvres alors que Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Elle commence à lui proposer ses services, quand Sherlock la coupe pour lui signifier que deux étiquettes ont été interverties : celles du Lilium auratum et Lilium pensylvanicum. Bien qu'étant deux lys, le premier est blanc avec une face intérieure jaune pâle tandis que l'autre est d'un orange-rouge avec une face intérieure également jaune pâle. Or, ces descriptions ne correspondent pas aux fleurs présentées au-devant des écriteaux. Le mari fleuriste de la vendeuse rit, admirant les connaissances en horticulture de son client, tandis que sa femme rougit en baissant les yeux. Mais Sherlock ne se laisse pas interrompre, analysant son environnement. Il relève à voix haute la présence d'une tâche de lys, extrêmement difficile à nettoyer sur le chemisier blanc de la vendeuse, ce qui est étonnant pour une professionnelle. Il continue en remarquant une flaque d'eau pas tout à fait sèche sous les deux vases de fleurs ainsi qu'une trace de rouge à lèvre de la même teinte que celui de la vendeuse à la base de la nuque d'un autre vendeur. Et devant deux vendeurs décomposés et un fleuriste au sourire figé, Sherlock expose ses conclusions. Durant la pause déjeuner, la vendeuse tenait la boutique pendant que son mari s'absentait. Cependant, celle-ci ferma le magasin pour tromper celui-ci avec son amant qui n'était autre que le second vendeur, bien plus jeune que le fleuriste. Durant leurs baisers enflammés, ils firent tomber les deux vases et écrasèrent plusieurs lys. Aussi, pendant que l'amant allait jeter les lys piétinés à la poubelle au coin de la rue, la vendeuse nettoyait le sol, se tachant, remettait les lys à leur place en les intervertissant et rajoutait dans la caisse le prix des lys perdus avec son propre argent.  
La vendeuse, blême de rage suite à cet exposé, sort alors un long sécateur avec lequel elle menace Sherlock, tandis que le patron vocifère sur l'homme qui l'a fait cocu, le traitant de tous les noms. Sherlock, se rendant enfin compte de l'impact des faits qu'il a mis au jour sur les différentes personnes présentes s'éclipse rapidement, échappant au sécateur, et sort de chez le fleuriste. Et alors qu'une pancarte surmonte l'enseigne d'un "Joyeuse Saint Valentin !", Sherlock se dit que les chocolats sont aussi très bien pour un tel évènement. Et certain que Watson affectionne le chocolat noir, il se dirige vers le chocolatier le plus proche, fuyant le chaos qu'il a semé chez le fleuriste.


	6. Chapter 6

**De retour ! Plus personne n'y croyait, et pourtant, je suis là ! Je remercie mon professeur de mathématiques pour l'inspiration de cet OS, j'admire sa capacité à parler à plus de dix-huit heures avec conviction à une classe presque vide, composée d'étudiants ne pipant pas le tiers de ce qu'il raconte. Grâce à vous, voici cette histoire !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours (et surtout que ça plaise à la principale concernée à qui est quand même dédié ce recueil ^^). M'appartient pas, gagne pas d'argent dessus, toussa toussa...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Joan s'étire doucement dans son lit, réveillée par les rayons tièdes du soleil de début de printemps qui dansent paresseusement sur sa couette. Elle se lève finalement et descend les escaliers, décidée à prendre un petit déjeuner copieux pour bien entamer sa journée.

C'est toute ensommeillée, et se grattant distraitement la tête qu'elle arrive dans le salon, avant de se rendre compte qu'un énorme tableau noir trône fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Enfin, noire est la couleur d'origine du tableau, car en ce moment, il est plutôt bariolé. En effet, c'est un maelström de signes, de flèches, et de gribouillis multicolores qui semble se disputer une guerre sans merci sur fond noir. Les yeux de profane de Joan ne voyant que l'équivalent d'un dessin d'enfant de cinq ans, elle se détourne sans plus d'intérêt, la pièce apparemment vide de personne pouvant l'éclairer, et toujours bien décidée à manger ses tartines du matin.

C'est après avoir mis deux tranches de pain dans le toaster et de l'eau à chauffer, que Joan voit surgir un homme dans le salon, craie en main, et surtout, torse nu. Habituée aux étrangetés se déroulant régulièrement sous le toit de cet appartement, tout juste lève-t-elle un sourcil, avant de reconnaître l'homme à lunettes devant elle. Harlan Emple, mathématicien brillant et un des irréguliers de Sherlock, les ayant aidés plusieurs fois lors d'anciennes enquêtes. Notre semi-nudiste quant à lui, absorbé par ses travaux, n'aperçoit même pas la jeune femme. Joan signale donc sa présence en s'approchant, et demande :

« -Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? »

Harlan sursaute, sortant brusquement de son monde algébrique. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, puis regardant Joan, la referme, réfléchit, avant de bredouiller quelques mots à propos d'une enquête où Sherlock lui a demandé son expertise. La brune connaissant la timidité que pouvait montrer Harlan face au monde extérieur, elle lui sourit et retourne à son petit déjeuner sans demander plus de précision. Si Sherlock a également besoin d'elle, il saura venir la trouver.

Une heure plus tard, et n'ayant pas vu le détective jusqu'à présent, Joan laisse un mot à Sherlock pour lui dire qu'elle est partie faire des courses. Dix minutes après son départ, Sherlock franchit la porte du salon et se positionne à côté du mathématicien.

« -Alors ?

-Ben c'est une demande sacrément particulière que vous m'avez faite, c'est pas facile, et il y a beaucoup de paramètres en jeu…

-Certes, mais venons-en aux faits, avez-vous le résultat demandé ?

-Grâce à toutes les données que vous m'avez fournies, mes probabilités ont abouti à quelque chose qui s'approche normalement assez bien de la réalité.

-Et ? Nous n'allons pas épiloguer là-dessus, alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Et bien, pour ne rien cacher, elles sont très défavorables. Entre votre caractère, la beauté de Joan attirant son lot fourni de prétendants de choix, ses réactions que vous m'avez rapporté, ainsi que les nombreux autres paramètres… Le seul point positif, c'est qu'elle a l'air de vous supporter, et qu'elle a fait plusieurs sacrifices pour vous. Mais mon vieux, avec votre sociopathie naturelle, et les critères de comparaison avec ses nombreux rencards - et je ne cite là que deux éléments majeurs – vos chances avec elle sont des plus faibles. Tout pointe vers un 'friendzone' assuré. Il existe cependant une inconnue que je n'ai pas pris en compte, car impossible à quantifier ou appréhender, et qui pourrait totalement contredire mes calculs, et vous donner une chance.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'énigme féminine. »


End file.
